Many types of peripheral devices connect to a host computer system on which one or more applications execute. Those who manage deployment of peripheral devices, for instance a business entity that owns point-of-sale systems comprising host computer systems attached to barcode scanning peripheral devices, routinely face the need to manage their deployed peripheral devices. Peripheral devices connect to host computer system using a variety of wired and/or wireless communication interfaces, including a wired Universal Serial Bus interface. Typically, peripheral devices utilizing a Universal Serial Bus connection expose a single Universal Serial Bus interface to the host computer. This single interface is commonly owned by a Line of Business application on the host computer, which, in the example involving a barcode scanner peripheral device, typically performs data collection from the scanner. Alternatively, if the scanner device is capable of exposing more than one interface across a physical interface connection, a problem arises when another utility or application desires to manage the scanner over the existing interface since typically none of the interfaces are intended to act as a secondary channel (back door) for scanner device management purposes. Such managing becomes challenging absent interference with normal scanner operation and performance expected by the Line of Business application. For instance, the Line of Business application would release the interface, freeing the interface for a management application to user the scanner, which can be impractical, problematic, and inefficient.